Todo de mí
by Kaoru Black
Summary: El nuevo curso ha iniciado, el alumnado regresa para vivir nuevas aventuras... pero Helena y el Barón Sanguinario serán los protagonistas de esta historia. Con la participación especial de Nick y el Fraile
1. A la expectativa

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
Este fic participa en el reto # 10 "Primero de septiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

El reto consiste en escribir una historia de diez capítulos cuyo inicio sea sobre la temática del primero de septiembre. El primer capítulo tendrá cien palabras, el segundo cien más (doscientas palabras) y así sucesivamente hasta que el último tenga mil palabras...

 **TODO DE MÍ.**

I.  
A la expectativa.

Helena se detiene un momento para admirar el hermoso panorama que es decorado por las lechuzas que han partido para entregar las cartas, algunas son anhelada por cada niño que sabe que tiene magia, y preguntándose quiénes van a ser los afortunados en ser seleccionados para su Casa y harán que _finalmente_ le lleve un poco de gloria a Ravenclaw.

Aunque hace siglos no le interesa de qué familia proceden –no va a influir en sus clasificaciones–, cada cierto tiempo una breve sensación ligeramente parecida al interés aparece en ella.

En ocasiones se permite mostrar un poco de ilusión.

* * *

 _Mi Helena, siendo la hija de Rowena, cree que el apellido determina cómo tiene que ser, así que a veces muestra un ligero prejuicio: sabemos lo que quiso hacer Helena con la diadema de Rowena, así que no es tan raro que piense así._


	2. Sensaciones y sentimientos

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **TODO DE MÍ.**

II.  
Sensaciones y sentimientos.

Ha transcurrido más de dos meses desde que el nuevo curso ha dado inicio y, en ese intervalo de tiempo, ha llegado a la conclusión que su Casa no va a ganar la Copa de la Casa otra vez.

Y todo por las ridículas festividades que se realiza en Hogwarts, desconcentrando a los de Ravenclaw de lo que debe de importarles. Quizá Helena esté siendo injusta y severa con los niños pero ¿quién no? El hecho de que el Barón se lleve el mérito en casi todo es un incordio, ahora que lo recuerda no le ha agradado ni vivo ni como fantasma.

Afortunadamente, no se han hablado desde que han vuelto a Hogwarts en su forma fantasmagórica.

Ni todo el tiempo que posee hará que perdone al Barón por haberse inmiscuido donde no le llamó; el Barón se merece, según ella, que lo trate con esa fría indiferencia y que prácticamente finja que no lo ha visto cuando intenta llamar su atención.

Rencor.

Tristeza.

Impotencia.

Furia.

Querer vengarse y saber que será en vano.

Más rencor.

Y angustia.

Eso es lo que le pasa a Helena en cada momento que ella y el Barón están en la misma habitación.

* * *

 _En el siguiente capítulo conocerán la perspectiva del Barón. Ya que Helena puede pensar una cosa pero el Barón no tiene que concordar con ella._

 _No está ambientado necesariamente antes que Harry llegue a Hogwarts, en realidad, a Helena le molesta que Barón sea el centro de atención (independiente que sea buena o mala fama la que obtenga), según los libros, Helena siempre rechazó al Barón (y no cambió después)._


	3. Las consecuencias de las decisiones

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **TODO DE MÍ.**

III.  
Las consecuencias de las decisiones.

Las cadenas que lo han atado después de muerto es algo que no podrá olvidar por más que se lo proponga. No es que al Barón le importe lo que le ha hecho al resto del mundo, ni vivo ni muerto, sin embargo solamente un error cometido en un momento de debilidad le ha costado más de lo que ha podido imaginar; ver reír, divertirse y enamorarse a los estudiantes le llena de añoranza, imaginándose a sí mismo con Helena, el amor de su vida.

El Barón no es quien vaya a desvivirse enteramente por una sola mujer y a cambiar su perspectiva solo por proteger a su amada, inclusive de sí mismo si es necesario, menos va a ayudar únicamente para reivindicarse motivado por la culpa. No, él a veces empieza a soñar, a quedar atrapado en el mundo de los «¿qué hubiese pasado si yo…?» que ha infringido tanto daño que ha superado lo que el Barón ha previsto.

Es adictivo.

Es hiriente.

Le embriaga llevándolo al mundo donde cumple sus más secretos y morbosos deseos.

Él ha obtenido lo que se merece por las decisiones que ha tomado:

Ha amado a Helena, sí. ¿Quién no?

Ella es perfecta, obviamente. Le da igual lo que piense sobre que «no es tan inteligente sobre Rowena». ¿Según quién?

Sin olvidar que Helena lo odia con cada fibra de su espectral ser; eso es lo que esperó desde que regresó al castillo hace más de doscientos años luego que la matase y se suicidase él.

El Barón Sanguinario no le cuenta a nadie ni un mísero aspecto sobre él, ¿qué importancia tiene? Cada quien sabe qué ha hecho y por qué han decidido regresar al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Algunos más nobles que otros.

Con mejores intenciones también.

* * *

 _¡Hola! El Barón sigue muy enamorado de Helena pero también sabe que ya es demasiado tarde para él y se arrepiente, a la manera del Barón Sanguinario. Si estás esperando que al final terminen juntos, déjame decirte que este fic no es para ti._


	4. El pasado en el olvido

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Agradezco a **Cris Snape** por su comentario.

 **TODO DE MÍ.**

IV.  
El pasado en el olvido.

—¿Así que esta es tu brillante idea? —Un incrédulo Sir Nicholas le pregunta medio patidifuso al Fraile, el asiente con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro y totalmente convencido que resultará— Creo que será mejor que no intervengamos, tanto Helena como el Barón tienen sus respectivas razones para no dirigirse ni una palabra.

»Es preferible que lo dejemos por la paz —añade en voz un tanto baja. Una cosa es que Sir Nicholas moleste al Barón debido a que el último no ha dejado de alardear de la victoria de cinco años consecutivos que se ha llevado Slytherin; de ahí a querer inmiscuirse directamente en la vida privada de cada uno… Ni punto de comparación.

Entre tanto, el Fraile tiene un lema que le ha venido de maravilla en todos los siglos que ha estado en el castillo a pesar de que no siempre la gente esté de acuerdo con él y se queje: ya sea enfrente de él o a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, el Fraile se mantiene como un firme creyente que todos se merecen las oportunidades que sean necesarias para que decidan por su propia voluntad sacar lo mejor de sí, independiente de las veces que caigan en el error el Fraile sabe que va a llegar el instante en que se digan a sí mismos que han sido suficiente, que ya no quieren continuar de ese modo…

Ser mejor.

Si el Fraile puede ayudar, lo hará.

—Lo único que quiero es la felicidad de Helena y el Barón. —El Fraile descifra la mirada curiosa de Sir Nicholas como una silenciosa pregunta. El Fraile sabe que Sir Nicholas está curioso por averiguar cómo se enteró del verdadero nombre de la Dama Gris; si Helena no quiere comentárselo a nadie, el Fraile respetará sus deseos—. Tienen que dejar el pasado en el olvido.

—Lo sé —dice el otro. Bufa resignándose a ayudar mientras sigue preguntándose porqué el Fraile se lo toma de una manera tan personal—; de acuerdo, ayudaré. Sólo espero que el Barón no se enoje por meterme en sus asuntos. —Lo último lo ha murmurado.

—Tú habla con el Barón y yo lo haré con Helena —dice el Fraile feliz—. Ellos realmente tienen que perdonar y olvidar.

Sir Nicholas le mira fijamente.

—Adiós.

El Fraile agita una de sus manos hacia Sir Nicholas, despidiéndose de él.

Helena y el Barón merecen la felicidad.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Mientras buscaba información sobre los fantasmas de Hogwarts me llevé una gran sorpresa al enterarme de unos pequeños aspectos: los fantasmas no llegaron en el mismo momento, venga, uno de ellos hasta se tardó más de doscientos años._

 _La cronología es: primero nació (post 981) el Fraile y fue a Hogwarts poco después de su fundación. Helena y el Barón nacieron después del 982 y murieron jóvenes. Nick nació en algún momento del mil cuatrocientos ya que murió el treinta y uno de octubre de mil cuatrocientos noventa y dos._

 _Dato curioso: Hogwarts fue fundada en el 993… el Fraile prácticamente fue de los primeros que estudiaron en Hogwarts y Peeves aparentemente fue creado con la fundación de la escuela._

 _Así que no es raro que el Fraile sepa todos los secretos de Helena, el Barón y Sir Nicholas (a quien llama así porque Nick lo prefiere de esa manera)._

 _Algún día me explayaré en la historia de cada fantasma._


	5. Díselo y no se lo digas

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Agradezco a **MeriAnne Black, Druida, kisses rain** y a **Nea Poulain** por sus comentarios.

 **TODO DE MÍ.**

V.  
Díselo y no se lo digas.

Nick no se considera un gran consejero.

Una cosa es ayudar a los pequeños alumnos de primero cuando están perdidos en al principio del curso, e inclusive a algunos de los mayores que todavía se extravían; pero de ahí a conversar civilizadamente con el Barón existe una monumental diferencia. Nick frunce el entrecejo mientras se pregunta si esa actitud es la que ha hecho que Helena lo ignore.

No le va a sorprender si es así.

Helena es una fantasma un poco tímida.

—¿Quieres dejar de perseguirme, Nicholas?

La pregunta del Barón lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Él está mirándole fijamente con sus brazos como jarras.

Nick contiene el impulso de soltar un bufido.

La razón se debe a que el uso de su nombre de pila, Nicholas, lo repudia; le parece que es demasiado formal y a él no le gustan las formalidades. Aunque al convertirse en uno de los más respetados integrantes de la Corte del rey Enrique VII, el ser llamado «Sir Nicholas» le llenó de un orgullo que no creyó posible*. Todos lo admiraban. Y lo mejor es que nadie se burló de su apellido, a pesar de que en el fondo hasta Nick admite que «Mimsy–Porpington» realmente da para buenas bromas… que al principio las consideró divertidas pero que, pasado un tiempo, se volvió insoportable es otra historia.

Inclusive si no le dicen «Sir Nicholas», el sobrenombre «Nick» es muchísimo más pasable que «Nicholas».

—No te estaba persiguiendo. —Nick levita hasta ponerse enfrente del Barón, quien le mira como diciéndole que no le cree—. Da igual, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —El Barón pregunta un poco curioso. Nick no se le acerca más que para quejarse de que se ha vuelto insoportable con tanto alardeo que hace el Barón; además, lo ha dicho serio. Debe ser importante— Estoy esperando.

—El Fraile está preocupado por lo que ha pasado entre tú y Helena (no me mires así y no te atrevas a interrumpirme, Barón) así que estoy aquí para pedirte que hables con Helena…

—Métete en tus propios asuntos, Nicholas. Y no me digas qué hacer.

Nick piensa que el Barón tiene una actitud tan infantil. Y lo dice Nick que suele deprimirse cuando recuerda que no puede entrar a ese club que tanto le encanta. Nick se arma de paciencia, la necesitará con lo obstinado que es el Barón.

—Sé que no me incumbe, Barón, y repito que debes hablar con (¡hazte visible, Barón, que sé que sigues en este pasillo!... Bien, eso está mejor; continuo) Helena porque, según el Fraile, ustedes deben perdonarse lo que sea que se hicieron y dejarlo en el pasado; si no lo haces por el Fraile, vale, es tu decisión pero no perderás por intentarlo; no sabes de lo que puedes enterarte por escuchar por una única vez en tu vida lo que te dicen los demás.

—Te he dicho antes que no me digas que hacer, Nicholas —masculla el Barón entre dientes.

El Barón se va.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Al leer que Nick fue parte de la Corte del rey Enrique VII pensé que ahí comenzaron a decirle Sir Nicholas, ya que cuando Percy dijo que Nick pedía cada año que le dijeran Sir Nicholas me pareció interesante. Además, Nick no parece ser altanero._

 _El Barón, bueno, ha sido fácil pensar en cómo actuaría (lo que dijo Helena sobre él ayuda mucho) y obviamente no iba a facilitarle nada ni a Nick ni al Fraile._


	6. El orgullo de Rowena

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **TODO DE MÍ.**

VI.  
El orgullo de Rowena.

Helena se sorprende cuando se da cuenta que está considerando una y otra vez la sugerencia del Fraile.

Al principio se ha puesto algo confundida por la repentina intervención del Fraile ya que hace años que nadie le dirige la palabra –contando a aquel estudiante de Slytherin– sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, en lugar de sentirse ofendida por la invasión a su privacidad, ha estado con eso en mente desde el día de ayer. Helena no necesita a nadie para encontrar al Barón, ella sabe el lugar que más frecuenta, al igual que el Barón sabe que ella suele estar en la biblioteca.

No por el típico cliché que le ponen a su Casa,, de ninguna manera, sino porque le encanta ver a los estudiantes ayudarse mutuamente –independiente de la Casa– y, de vez en cuando, se pregunta si alguna vez alguien quiso tenderle una mano a ella.

Ahora que ya es muy, muy tarde se da cuenta que debió escuchar a su madre cuando le dijo que no le importaba si no sacaba siempre una E en cada asignatura.

Siempre creyó que lo hacía para reconfortarla por no ser la digna hija que todos esperaban de Rowena.

Se equivocó: a Rowena realmente no le importó. Lo único que deseó fue que encontrara la felicidad. Ni un título, o el reconocimiento fueron tan importante como verla sonreír como lo hacía de pequeña; cuando los cotilleos le resbalaban y lo que más le encantaba era ver a su madre aunque sea sólo dos meses mientras los otros diez los pasaba con su papá.

—Si mamá hubiera estado conmigo, jamás hubiera robado su diadema —murmura Helena externalizando su sentir.

Ella inmediatamente se siente culpable.

Rowena fue una buena mamá que no se merece que su ingrata, ladrona hija la critique por su forma de comportarse. Actualmente entiende lo difícil que era mantener a Hogwarts en buen estado, especialmente en sus inicios y siendo únicamente tres.

A pesar de que Hogwarts tenga una buena reputación en la actualidad, la inexistente fama de aquella época le puso una buena prueba por delante a Rowena, Godric y Helga: la de la perseverancia y el trabajo duro, aun cuando todo apuntaba a que el colegio no duraría más de media década.

Helena empieza a sentir una pequeña calidez creciendo en su interior; Hogwarts fue, es y será su hogar

Estado tan ensimismada, ha empezado a recordar aquella parte de la conversación.

* * *

—Sabes, Fraile. —Recordó que le dijo mientras quería irse del pequeño terreno vacío que se convertiría en el Bosque Prohibido—. Me agradas, lo sabes, pero también conoces lo que el Barón me hizo y no puedo perdonarlo por eso.

—Helena —dijo el Fraile con ese tono que la hacía sentir como esa pequeña niña que creía que Rowena no la quería, que prefería con los futuros magos prodigios y que se prometió que sería tan buena como ellos para ganarse el orgullo de Rowena.

Esa pequeña al que su papá intentaba animarla mimándola; eso no llenó el vacío que creció en su interior.

—¿Qué?

—Rowena te amaba, Helena. Fuiste su luz, su alegría… su todo. Y lo más importante, su orgullo. A Rowena no le importaba lo estudiantes prodigiosos que hubiera en la escuela, ella no paró de hablar ni un momento sobre lo maravillosa y talentosa que era su hija.

»No hay problema en que no lo hagas por ti misma, Helena. Pero ¿por Rowena? Ella fue una buena madre al final. Lo que más quería Rowena era que fueras feliz.

* * *

Por Rowena…

No, por su mamá va a hablar con él.


	7. Lija y terciopelo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **TODO DE MÍ.**

VII.  
Lija y terciopelo.

El encuentro con Helena le ha puesto más tenso de lo que ha imaginado, y eso que sólo están uno frente al otro; levitando en su sitio vacilando acerca de qué decir. O quizá se deba al lugar en que se encuentran, tan espeluznantemente parecido al mismo bosque donde ocurrió la tragedia.

En realidad, es exclusivamente la culpa de él. Pero, en un vano de quitarse un peso de encima, se convence a sí mismo que si Helena hubiese aceptado no habría encolerizado.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —murmura Helena mirando a sus alrededores, evitando que sus ojos enfoquen los del Barón—. No recordaba el singular brillo de las estrellas, titilan igual que… —Y la voz se le corta.

—A mí también. —De todo lo que tiene por decir, por desgracia eso es lo único que se le ocurre y se enoja por eso. Ni con las décadas su actitud temperamental ha desaparecido por completo, sigue siendo una parte de su personalidad le agrade o no—. Antes de… ese momento.

La Torre de Astronomía es un sitio muy importante para ambos, por razones casi parecidas.

Para Helena es la constante memoria de aquellos días en Albania cuando gozaba de la inteligencia que le otorgaba la diadema de Rowena, paseándose por el poblado más cercano y disfrutando del aroma de las flores. De su mente no se desvanecerán las amistades que hizo, de lo mucho que se divertía aprendiendo más sobre el mundo de los muggles y las maravillas que inventaban para vivir sin magia. Todo era mágico. Y nuevo. Y fantástico.

Para el Barón es el pesar que le agobia de haber asesinado a la mujer, o fantasma según se vea, que ama. La forma tan cruel que tuvo para quitarle a Rowena su única hija; no le importó lo mucho que deseaba ver a Helena en su estado moribundo. Su mal carácter hizo acto de presencia y todo acabó condenadamente mal. Sin embargo, las partes buenas están. No son muchas, naturalmente. Es un «algo» que no dejará ir por nada del mundo.

—No debí hacerlo —dice el Barón atreviéndose a hablar con ella. La vergüenza ha podido más que su deseo por estabilizar lo más que pueda su relación con Helena—. Quitarte la vida, quiero decir. Merecías disfrutar una larga y plena vida. No quedar atada permanentemente a los confines del Hogwarts.

»Supongo que ya entendiste lo que quiero decir —añade.

Ni en su forma humana ni como fantasma Helena se ha caracterizado por saber cómo expresar adecuadamente sus pensamientos. Por eso creen que es tímida a pesar que no es verdad, el relacionarse con los demás no es una de sus virtudes.

Aun así, Helena no guarda rencor.

Al menos, no después de más o menos cuatrocientos años.

—En parte también es culpa mía —dice Helena sin alegar nada más.

A su peculiar modo, disculpan al otro.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta la hizo una hermosa joven de veinticinco años de edad. El nombre de ella era Helena Ravenclaw, quien no reconoció al hombre delante de ella: el que sería apodado más tarde como «el Barón Sanguinario».

Siendo ese el primer error.

—Tu madre, Rowena Ravenclaw, me ha ordenado que te lleve de vuelta a tu hogar —respondió/informó el muchacho sintiendo un fuerte alivio por encontrarla sana y salva. Helena frunció el entrecejo—. ¿No quieres ir?

—No. —La respuesta dicha con tanta serenidad puso a prueba la escasa paciencia del joven. Helena no quería pero debía. Se lo prometió a Rowena, la llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts, donde era cuidada por Helga en su lecho de muerte—. Ahora, por favor, vete.

La aparente indiferencia de Helena lo disgustó mucho. ¡¿Cómo podía ignorar así como así a su propia madre?! Sin que se percatara, el disgusto fue convirtiéndose en enojo.

Y ese fue el segundo, y último, error.

* * *

—¿Ahora qué debemos hacer, Helena? —El Barón pregunta, rompiendo el silencio que se ha formado entre ellos. La aludida le mira, intrigada— ¿Arreglamos nuestras diferencias? Es decir, no podemos seguir ignorándonos luego de esta noche.

—Creo que estás en lo correcto —dice ella—. Y sí, podemos intentarlo. No perderemos nada.

—Me parece excelente.

—Lo mismo digo.


	8. El resultado es visible

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **TODO DE MÍ.**

VIII.  
El resultado es visible.

Hay pequeñas cosas que han cambiado en las últimas semanas, cuando ya es navidad y la mayoría del alumnado ha regresado a su casa para pasar las vacaciones con su familia. El gran comedor está decorado acorde a la fecha, la armonía se puede sentir en el ambiente y la ansiedad de los pocos que se han quedado por una u otra razón es tan obvia. Casi tanto como que el hecho de que el Barón y Helena ahora conversen por un par de minutos antes de irse cada uno por su lado.

Sin importar lo qué pasó, está demasiado alegre por ver sonreír a Helena otra vez. Hace años que el Fraile ha extrañado a la antigua actitud de Helena: sin esa determinación por ser igual que su madre, que la llevó a cometer errores, por fin ha reflejado una parte que el Fraile creyó perdida de la Helena de once años: la alegría.

—Esto irá de mejor en mejor —dice el Fraile al momento en que mira a la lejanía a Helena y al Barón intercambiando miraditas—. Me siento bien porque todo se arreglará.

—Sí, ¿quién lo diría? El Barón puede ser feliz. —Nick se ha materializado a la par del Fraile—. Además que Helena parece está pasándosela genial. Digo, que sepa, no recuerdo haberla visto sonreír desde que llegué a Hogwarts.

»O haberla visto lejos de la torre de su sala común, creo que a ella le disgustaban estas cosas. ¿Tú qué dices? —le pregunta al Fraile.

El Fraile ríe por lo bajo.

Lo de antes es tan propio de Nick.

—Que Helena comenzará a frecuentar más allá de los alrededores de la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw —asegura el Fraile, convencido al cien por ciento.

—El Barón seguirá siendo el mismo bellaco de antes, con o sin Helena en su vida.

—Nick, ya nadie dice «bellaco» desde hace muchísimo tiempo —dice el Fraile. Nick frunce un poco el entrecejo, no le gustan que lo corrijan o recuerden que está en una época distinta con patrones de comportamientos diferentes—. Usa la variante moderna o nadie más que nosotros te entenderá.

Entre tanto, Nick no lo va admitir, ya que el Barón no permitirá que lo olvide, no obstante se siente igual que el Fraile.

El Barón está lejos de ser su persona favorita en todo el castillo y a Helena no la conoce casi nada, eso no significa que no haya querido que se arreglarán. En opinión de Nick, debe ser un verdadero incordio compartir un lugar con alguien a quien no soportas, o no puedes verla ni retratada; el alumnado la tiene más fácil, al final son unos siete años de convivencia casi obligatoria –ocho si repiten–.

Ellos, que son los fantasmas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la tienen muy difícil. Sí o sí deben encontrarse tarde o temprano, mejor limar las asperezas antes de vivir miserablemente; eso es lo que hace Nick, más o menos, puede decirse que ignorar al Barón cuando este adopta su actitud de ser el mejor fantasma, sólo porque Slytherin se ha llevado la gloria, lo hace más llevadero… Nick supone.

—Sí, quizá. Los humanos son raros, todavía tengo el trauma de haber visto a un niño con colores floridos… ¿quién se pone eso? No debería ser legal.

—Es la moda de los años ochenta, Sir Nicholas. No puedes quejarte.

—Les gusta el cambio en su armario, entonces. Por cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿crees que se enojen?

—Lo dudo —contesta el Fraile sin quitar la sonrisa en sus labios—. Y es cuestión de tiempo para que se forme un nuevo lazo entre ellos.

Nick piensa que con quien van a estar agradecidos es con el Fraile, él ha sido el autor de este plan. Nick sonríe, se marcha hacia el tercer piso de Hogwarts a redactar su carta para ver si logra entrar en ese club; Nick espera que no lo rechacen… de nuevo.

En otra parte de la literalmente pequeña fiesta de navidad, Helena está disfrutando del ambiente reconfortante que existe en el gran comedor. Helena no ha asistido a ningún banquete desde que se graduó, para variar, le sienta bien.

—¿Helena?

—¿Qué te pasa, Barón? —pregunta ella girándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

El Barón, si bien sigue siendo tan malo para expresarse –lo que contribuyó a que lo rechazara en vida por las propuestas/declaraciones de amor excesivamente extravagantes para su gusto–, ha aprendido a elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras, lo cual es bueno.

Helena sólo tiene que ser más cercana a él y podrán tener una plática que dure más de dos minutos.

—Felices fiestas —dice el Barón—. He estado aquí más de lo que preví, me iré a la Torre de Astronomía.

—Felices fiestas a ti también.


	9. Aún en la oscuridad, hay luz

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **TODO DE MÍ.**

Capítulo IX – Escena perdida I.  
Aun en la oscuridad, hay luz.

Su paciencia se ha acabado irremediablemente.

Ya no se sabe en quién se puede confiar, mejor dicho, si se puede decir algo sin que se enteren esos abusones que han llegado ese año para atormentar a los alumnos y hacer sentir impotentes a los verdaderos profesores; hasta el director parece mejor persona comparado a esos hermanos maquiavélicos. No importa que haya alumnos luchando por sobrevivir o que se rindan sin oponer resistencia, mientras ese mago de tres al cuarto siga ahí afuera nadie está seguro.

Ni el bando que escojan, el linaje de sangre o las habilidades que tengan los van a alejar de la pesadilla que es la comunidad mágica hoy en día.

—No puedo soportarlo más tiempo. —El Fraile avanza más tiempo, el fuego está presente en los ojos de él—. Tengo que proteger a los alumnos. Nadie seguirá dañándolos. De eso me encargaré yo.

Él siempre ha creído que el olvidar y perdonar es una filosofía aceptable… hasta ahora que ha conocido a los hermanos Carrow, ellos están tan dañados que causan repulsión en el Fraile, quien en todo momento se ha distinguido por hacer la vista gorda y ofrecer una oportunidad más a quien lo merezca. El tan afable Fraile ha visto lo hostil que ahora es el castillo, nada de esto estaría pasando si no fuera por esos desquiciados Carrow.

El Fraile está peligrosamente enojado con ellos. Y quiere hacer que paguen, no es que se atreva a intentarlo. Es un fantasma. Y los fantasmas están condenados a ser simples espectadores.

Entre tanto, a un par de metros de ahí, se encuentra el Barón observándolo atentamente mientras piensa en cómo tranquilizarle. El Barón entiende los sentimientos que tiene, todos han visto el estado deplorable de Hogwarts. Él quiere desquitarse. ¿Y si por eso lo echan del castillo? No es tan inverosímil, un ejemplo de ello es lo que le pasó a Myrtle* hace más de cincuenta años.

—No te desesperes. Y cálmate.

—No puedo hacerlo. Simplemente, es inadmisible; no planeo quedarme sin hacer nada para ayudar.

—… ¿Y has pensado que, en lugar de ayudar, lo único que conseguirás será perjudicarlos más?

A pesar de que la sola idea le desagrade, el Fraile admite que tiene razón; en ocasiones, se tiene que saber cuándo no intervenir. Por muy difícil que sea.

* * *

La inteligencia es el mayor tesoro que puede poseer el mundo entero, es un regalo maravilloso que debe ser aprovechado al máximo… y lo aborrece completamente. Por primera vez Helena ha visto que tener una amplia gama de conocimientos es más perjudicial de lo que se ve a simple vista. ¿Quién diría antes que la mayoría de los alumnos sufrirían por un par de profesores de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras? Querrá decir, lo que ahora se conoce como Artes Oscuras.

Hay tanto que quiere decir Helena a los de Ravenclaw, palabras de aliento y asegurar que todavía pueden luchar. El problema es que ella ya ha perdido la esperanza. Ni la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos –la primera en especial– ni el período de la Primera Guerra Mágica la han deprimido como la confrontación actual.

—Helena —dice Nick entrando a uno de los pocos salones abandonados, sitios que frecuenta Helena desde hace dos años. Nick la mira: se ve tan… distante, como hace diez años cuando seguía alejándose del Barón por quién sabe qué pasó entre ellos; Nick suspira, puede que nunca lo sepa—, ¿estás preocupada?

Helena suelta un suspiro.

—Sí. ¿Tú no?

—Todas las confrontaciones en la historia han acabado bien, de una manera u otra aunque se tarden años —dice Nick alzando sus hombros, ligeramente desinteresado. Helena se pregunta a sí misma cómo puede estar tan relajado cuando quienes la pasan peor son los del Ejército de Dumbledore, siendo un considerable número de Gryffindor—. No me malinterpretes, me siento igual que tú… y el Fraile, y el Barón.

»Todos queremos que se larguen los Carrow pero ¿crees que serán mejores allá que aquí? En lo personal, estoy más tranquilo donde los puedo ver y sé que absolutamente nadie ha perecido a causa de ellos.

»Una vez escuché un dicho muggle que decía que es mejor tener a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca. Dadas las circunstancia, va cual anillo al dedo.

Helena se queda meditando las palabras de Nick durante un buen tiempo, sin olvidar mencionar que se ha sorprendido por la increíble madurez emocional que ha demostrado. Si Helena se pone en ese contexto, Nick tiene razón: es, a lo mejor, preferible estar enterada de cada cosa que hacen los hermanos Carrow en lugar de no conociéndoles y que ellos estén maltratando a quien se ponga en su camino.

—Jamás esperé que fueras tú quien dijera eso —dice Helena tras varios minutos de silencio entre ellos.

Nick la mira con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Bueno, tengo más experiencia que vos en ese ámbito.

—Uh —dice con un balbuceo Helena, sin saber cómo planteárselo—, Nick ¿si sabes que la lengua ha evolucionado, cierto?

—… ¿Y cómo pretenden que lo recuerde si cada media década la cambian a su antojo? —Nick se queja— El Fraile me mencionó eso, es confuso.

Helena se ve compresiva.

—Para mí es fantástico. Los avances y mejoras que hacen…

—Sí. Muy, muy hermoso —interrumpe Nick— pero no quita que confunda.

Aun en la oscuridad, hay luz.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _*Cuando Myrtle no dejó de perseguir a Olivia, la muchacha que la molestaba cuando vivía, después que murió. Al final Olivia "obligó" a Myrtle a quedarse adentro de Hogwarts._


	10. Esto es lo que hace una familia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **TODO DE MÍ.**

Capítulo X – Escena perdida II.  
Esto es lo que hace una familia.

—… ¡¿Q.U.É?!

Es el potente grito que se escucha en la Torre de Astronomía. Él ha estado paseándose en la Torre de Astronomía cuando una preocupada Helena ha llegado levitando lo más rápido que se puede sólo para informarle que hace un par de horas ha ocurrido un nuevo ataque y que han encontrado a Nick petrificado junto a un alumno de segundo de Hufflepuff. El Barón está enterado de que, de algún modo, la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a ser abierta, después de cincuenta años, creando el caos y la confusión por cada rincón del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nadie sabe por qué, cómo, ni quién lo ha hecho sin embargo, si existe un detalle tan sorprendente que seguramente seguirá siendo el tópico de conversación entre el alumnado es el hecho de que Nick, un fantasma, haya sido convertido en piedra. Más o menos.

Lo que no ha acabado de comprender es exactamente eso. ¿Cómo a un fantasma puede ocurrirle aquello? Y, en primer lugar, se supone que Nick está muerto y que ver a quién sabe lo que sea, que esté haciendo esto, no va a hacerle ni el menor daño posible; entonces, ¿alguien sabe cómo ha pasado? En segundo lugar, ¿quién ha sido? ¿Acaso la Cámara de los Secretos no afecta sólo a los magos nacidos de muggles? Eso es lo que dice la historia, debería de ceñirse a rajatabla.

—… ¿Sabes qué reside en la Cámara? Digo porque fuiste de Slytherin y quizá mencionaron un aspecto que hemos pasado por alto. —Helena se ha aventurado a preguntar. El Barón la mira y dice que no moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. La fantasma suspira resignándose y convenciéndose de que no sabrá nada más. Si ni con el tiempo que ha pasado, se ha recolectado más información… Pasado unos minutos, Helena desiste ya que duda de que sea un secreto que se desvele tan fácilmente.

»Ojalá que consigan que Nick, y los dos alumnos también, vuelvan a la normalidad.

»Y se capture a quien lo ha hecho —dice ella en voz muy baja: sus ojos reflejan mucha preocupación y sigue perdida al momento en que está tratando de recordar si se ha descubierto aunque sea una criatura que petrifique a su víctima a la distancia.

En estas circunstancias, Helena detesta que Salazar Slytherin fuera la clase de mago que no daba la información de lo que planeaba a cualquiera, sin importar a él que esos cualquiera fueran los amigos con los creó un reconocido colegio mágico… Y a los que abandonó por diferencias de ideales, esto es historia para después.

* * *

Un mes ha transcurrido desde aquel evento, siendo más de la medianoche, sin embargo ese minúsculo detalle no va a impedir que se quede unos cinco minutos más, no importa a quién se vea: en el rostro del Fraile está reflejada la misma incredulidad de cuando se enteró del trágico y demasiado misterioso evento, es increíble, que se note el sarcasmo, que nadie hasta ahora ha encontrado una pista que, al menos, insinúe y ayude a los profesores para que puedan encontrar una explicación perfectamente lógica y razonable. Da igual lo mágico que sea en lugar en el que está, que tenga unas potentes barreras…

¿Y qué? Es de conocimiento general que hasta la magia tiene estatutos para que funcione. Por ejemplo, un encantamiento tiene que decirse correctamente o de lo contrario no funcionará.

Ya no hay quien niegue que lo de Nick no haya carecido por completo de sentido, independiente del ángulo en que se vea.

En este intervalo de tiempo él, Helena y el Barón han formulado millones de hipótesis, ninguna ha dado el resultado que fervientemente han esperado.

—La Cámara de los Secretos tiene que ser encontrada y ser sellada para siempre —dice el Fraile entrando por quinta vez en el día en la enfermería: observa al pequeño Justin, en cuyo semblante se ve tanto pánico que provoca que quiera decirles palabras de aliento. El Fraile gime en desesperación y ruega una y otra vez porque la pesadilla acabe lo más pronto posible. La sensación de impotencia es desagradable para él.

La única vez que el Fraile no supo qué era lo que debía hacer tuvo como resultado a su mejor amigo con su mano medio lastimada esperando a que un adulto llegara para curarlo. Fue un accidente en donde los dos tuvieron la culpa. ¿Cómo un par de niños de ocho años podían saber que no tenían que acercarse a la fogata donde se cocinaba el almuerzo? Era el tipo de experiencia por la cual no quería volver a pasar.

Sin embargo el destino es caprichoso y ha decretado lo contrario.

—Fraile, ¿volverá a la normalidad antes de que culmine el curso?

El fantasma de Hufflepuff se voltea para ver al Barón, quien ha llegado junto a Helena.

—No lo sé, Barón. Lo más probable es que cierre el colegio permanentemente.

—No pueden hacerlo: es nuestro hogar. Si se cierra, ¿a dónde nos iremos? ¿Y qué pasará con Nick si no vuelve a ser el de antes?

—Les tiene sin cuidado, Helena —gruñe el fantasma de Slytherin.

Él no demostrará abiertamente que le preocupa Nick, básicamente porque nunca ha sabido cómo hacerlo –por problemas de actitud en su juventud–, pero si llega a descubrir al causante hará que se arrepienta. Todos los fantasmas se cuidan entre sí, se puede decir que son una gran familia fuera de lo convencional. Es cierto que unos lo demuestran más que otros. Si no lo hacen ellos, ¿quién se encargará de eso? Normalmente nadie pregunta por su opinión, ¿o es que creen que él no sabía que Riddle abrió la Cámara cuando estudió en Hogwarts? Si se dignasen a preguntarles, obviamente se van a evitar un montón de problemas. Pero no, creen que ellos pueden vérselas por su propia cuenta cuando evidentemente no es así.

—Hay que ser optimistas, se recuperará.

Helena y el Barón espera que el Fraile acierte.


End file.
